Together is Best
by Renoki
Summary: Tamer Verse: The Tamers arrange a picnic and send their partners ahead of them. The Digimon have a rather...deep conversation while eating a rather wide assortment of buns. Oneshot.


A quick oneshot that came into my mind as I was listening to a song and waiting to be seated in a restaurant. My first foray into the DigimonVerse. I hope it's not too bad. They might be a bit OOC; I haven't watched Tamers in a long time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics to 'Issho ga ii ne'. (I do recommend you listen to it though.)

* * *

><p>Guilmon grunted slightly as Takato dumped a large bagful of bread into his arms. Takato chuckled a bit as he watched Guilmon carefully balance the bag carefully so none of bread would tumble out. Patting Guilmon's snout with grin, he placed one last piece of bread on top of the bagful that Guilmon already held.<p>

"Guilmon, why don't you head for your shed first? I've got to finish a few more things with Mom and Dad. Besides, Ruki and Jenrya might already be there."

"Okay, Takato. Make sure you come really quickly!"

With those words, Guilmon started at a slow pace towards the park.

"Be careful, Guilmon! Don't let the bread drop!" Takato shouted after Guilmon's retreating back. "And if I take too long, tell them to start without me!"

"Okay, Takato-mon!"

Takato watched as Guilmon's tail turned the corner before he reentered his parent's bakery.

Guilmon had his entire focus on the bag of bread in his arms; his focus wavering only when he had to cross the street. In a matter of minutes he had arrived at his shed, only to be met by both Renamon and Terriermon.

"Hello, Renamon, Terriermon." Guilmon greeted the two Digimon as he set down his bundle. "Where are Ruki and Lee?" He then added with an afterthought, "Takato said that we could start if he took too long."

"Ruki will be here in a few minutes." Renamon placed a few cans of juice next to the bag of bread. "She sent me ahead with the juice. I've brought both apple and orange flavors."

"Jen said that he had to drop Shuichon off with his dad. It shouldn't take too long." Terriermon whipped out a box of napkins before plonking it next to the juice. "Now we can keep our paws and claws clean. Moumantai!"

The three Digimon sat in silence for a few minutes until Guilmon's stomach made a growling sound. Terriermon laughed before leaning over and throwing a bun at Guilmon. The draconic Digimon merely opened his mouth and caught it before swallowing it whole. Guilmon rumbled happily at the sweet taste of the bun before shifting his claws nearer to the bag of bread.

"If you're that hungry Guilmon, go ahead and eat." Renamon sighed while snagging a creampuff herself, "I'm sure our tamers will be here in a moment."

Terriermon quickly grabbed a sweet bun before Guilmon dove right next to the bag quickly swallowing two that were on the ground.

"Did Takato not teach you manners?" Renamon sighed as she fished a napkin out of its box, "At least wipe them off with a napkin."

Guilmon accepted the napkin sheepishly before carefully dabbing his snout with the aforementioned napkin.

"Of course Takato taught me manners, Renamon. I was born because of him, and Takato taught me everything I know! If he were not with me, I'd be lost."

"That's deep, but, Guilmon," Renamon said between her dainty bites of creampuff, "Takato's such a crybaby."

"No he's not!" Guilmon defended his tamer with a hiss, "He's just… straightforward."

"Moumantai…" Terriermon mumbled as he continued eating his sweet bun. "Take it easy, guys."

"Okay Terriermon." Guilmon said as he wolfed down a cinnamon bun, "What about Ruki? Tell us about her, Renamon."

"When I'm with Ruki, courage wells within me. With her, I'm afraid of nothing. Together, we can become stronger as day by day passes. I won't lose even if I am hurt!"

"Very dramatically said, Renamon," Terriermon said licked up the last of the crumbs on his paws, "But Ruki sure is mysterious."

"Maybe to you she is," Renamon responded in a cool voice as Guilmon dug his claws into the bag again, "She aims to be an invincible winner."

"Hyaaa!" Guilmon snorted a few embers at the pork bun skewered on one of his claws and took a bite out of it. "Mmm…"

Terriermon and Renamon both turned at the curious sound and watched their fellow Digimon gorge on the pork bun.

"Aww, I wanted that one," Terriermon bemoaned with an exaggerated groan, "But either ways, want to hear about Jen?"

Renamon nodded as Guilmon mumbled his agreement amidst a mouthful of bun.

"Well, Jen's reliable and smart; he makes me proud. When he's with me, the world's at peace. If he gives it his all, he can solve any problem. Moumantai!"

"Lee's nice," Guilmon nodded while absentmindedly picking up a honey bun, "And he sure is calm."

"That, my good friend," Terriermon folded his arms together, "Is what they call being an adult."

"Unnn." Renamon nodded, "Makes sense."

"Hey everyone," Guilmon said in a serious voice, "Let's make a promise."

"A promise?" Renamon and Terriermon echoed.

"Yea," Guilmon toothily grinned, "Like… Where ever we go, and where we come home to, let's stay together."

"That's a good idea!" Terriermon whooped, "Whether it's sunny or there's a huge rainstorm, too! Let's stay together!"

"Heh." Renamon smiled, "When we fight and when we rest, we will stay together."

"Then it's a promise, isn't it?

"It sure is."

"Make sure you keep your end of the deal."

The three surprised Digimon turned to see their tamers standing at the entrance.

"YES!" The three Digimon chorused as they all greeted their own tamer.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause we are partners!'<em>

* * *

><p>And that's that. It is kind of short though. Well, short oneshot is short.<p>

R&R


End file.
